What Doesnt Kill You Makes You Better
by poisongirl4
Summary: Its Cody's birthday and he finally feels good about things. m/m sex. Slash. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. Warnings: none, voyeurism, cyber sex


What does not kill you makes you better than everybody

Cody sank into the huge arm chair in his hotel room, he sighed contently as he clinked the three ice cubes in his large glass of scotch. Three ice cubes he thought, he didn't even realise he'd done it, he didn't care how many ice cubes he had in his drink, but he knew someone that did. He smiled sweetly as he thought about Randy and his crazy obsessions. He giggled to himself as he remembered how worked up he would get if he added four cubes instead of three, fuck he missed him.

But still he was content, for the first time in a very long time he felt ok, good even. He really had forgotten what it was like to smile, what it was like to not have the weight of the world resting on his shoulders and he sighed again as he toed his shoes off, rubbing his tired feet in the thick carpet. Closing his eyes he breathed deep, loving the quiet in his darkened hotel room. His whole body ached, but that was something he was used too, the life of a pro wrestler was full of pain, but tonight he didn't mind it, tonight he just relaxed into it and took it in his stride. As he felt his muscles relax slightly he pulled his shirt over his head, groaning at the feeling of the soft crushed velvet against his bare back as he snuggled further into the huge chair.

Getting up he padded over to his suitcase, he adored having a room to himself, when he had left Raw it just didn't feel right rooming with anyone other than Randy. He quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and turned on the small lamp beside his bed, bathing the room in a soft orange glow. Cody grabbed his cigarettes and returned to his comfy chair, he pulled the window open wide inviting the sweet summer night air into his room. It was late but still warm outside as he lit a cigarette, taking a deep puff he sank back into his chair. Exhaling he watched as the thick smoke swirled out the window, curling around the frame in mysterious patterns. He closed his eyes as he smoked silently, the soft hum of the city far below him the only noise he could hear.

He opened his eyes as he stubbed the cigarette out in the ash tray, grabbing his scotch he stared out across the city, taking a deep breath of the sweet air as he watched the twinkling lights dance over the hot city skyline, he hadn't felt this good in months. He felt that all too familiar twinge in his chest as he thought of the past few months, it still hurt. The betrayal ran deep and every time he thought back to what Ithey/i had done to him his chest clenched, but it was getting easier there was no denying that and it was all down to a certain man, a man who had looked out for him no matter what, a man that would not let him give up.

Even in his darkest moments, when he could barely get out of bed, when he actually felt like the heartache would rip him in two Randy was always there. He smiled as he thought about how it had taken all of that to finally bring them together, all those years off missed chances, of uncertainty and tension. It had taken the destruction of his heart to finally drag them together and make them be honest with each other.

Randy would simply not let him fail, he knew all too well the greatness inside Cody and there was no way he was going to let some whore take that all away from him, not while he was around. If he had just been more upfront about his feelings sooner maybe none of this would have happened and although this was hardly the best time to be telling Cody that he was in love with him he was simply not going to wait any longer. Cody topped up his drink as he thought back to that night, he had been drunk, very drunk, back then that was all he seemed to be able to do right. He was laid on Randy's chest sobbing silently, again something that had become a nightly occurrence for them, when Randy had told him

He had sat him up and explained that Cody was not worthless, that he was not pathetic because there was simply no way on earth that the mighty Randy Orton could be in love with someone that wasn't simply incredible. Cody had been shocked and tried to run, but after a few hours in the bathroom with Randy trying to talk him out through the door he had realised that it was true and that in fact he had always loved Randy.

They had decided to take it very slow, neither of them really knew what they were doing and it wasn't like Cody was in any fit state to start a relationship in his current condition. Then there was the fact that Cody was leaving, beginning again on Smackdown where Ithey/i both would be, lording it over him every week. For months he would sob every night, Randy trying to comfort him through their nightly online chats, but it was hardly the same, he wished with all his heart that he could have kept Cody with him, but he knew that in the long run this is what was best for his career.

For weeks Cody had thought this was it, that his career was over, he had moved to Smackdown to get more chances and move up, but he wasn't getting any of that, it was lucky if he was even on Smackdown and that was tearing him apart. He felt forgotten, cast out by everyone and no matter what Randy said he just couldn't see it changing

Lighting another cigarette he thought back to the night it had all changed, the night when the penny had dropped and he had realised that everything Randy said was true and the night he had decided to fight for what he knew he deserved. He had been sat backstage after another none event night on Smackdown, he was watching the show being taped on one of the huge TV's. IHe/i was doing a promo, the one that had betrayed his friendship in the worst possible way, his blood boiled as he watched him lord it over his Straight Edge Society, them eating up every word, it made him feel sick. And then he said it, ironic really that it would be the man who destroyed him in the first place to be the one to pick him back up however unintentionally.  
"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you better than everyone else"

Cody didn't hear the rest of the promo, he just repeated that over and over in his head, Punk was right, he really right about this. Cody had gone through shit, yet he was still here and he was in a position to do something about it. If he hadn't hated Punk so much he would have actually thanked him because that night changed his life on Smackdown.

He took a sip of scotch, loving the burn as it slid down his throat, that was another of Randy's influences. Randy had given him is first drink of scotch when he was sixteen and he had spent the next three hours throwing up in the bathroom with Randy laughing at him, he smiled as he thought back, he hadn't spoken to Randy for a month after that.

His phone buzzed and he was pulled back to reality, flipping it open he smiled  
Iready for you in 10mins baby. RKO/i

These late night online chats had become a ritual of theirs. They knew when they started this relationship that it was going to be difficult, trying to get to know each other in a totally different way while so far apart was never going to be easy and they valued their short time together. But after a few months Cody had taught Randy how to use the webcam on his laptop and they were chatting almost every night that they were apart now. It was always the same, Cody would finish a show, head back to the hotel and wait for Randy to text.

Grabbing the laptop he got set up before filling his drink and settling down once again in his comfy chair. He moved around, first with his feet on the floor, then with his legs over the arm, trying to work out how to look the most relaxed and the sexiest. He settled on one leg over the arm one underneath him reclining a little so he could still see the screen. He was always a little nervous before they got chatting, he had no idea why. He turned the webcam and mic on checking himself in the small window.

He looked good, he knew he looked good. He pulled his sweat pants down slightly at the side, showing off his deep hip lines, he knew that drove Randy wild. He leaned forward slightly checking his face in the small box on the screen, smoothing his hair down.

"Hey there beautiful" Cody jumped as he heard Randy's silky smooth voice  
"checking yourself out? Huh?" Randy giggled looking very amused in the large chat box.  
"I...erm...yeah" Cody blushed seating himself back in the chair.  
he watched as Randy raked his body through the screen, a shiver running down his spine as he saw Randy's pink tongue flick out, wetting his lips as his eyes settled on the toned muscle of Cody's hips.  
"And damn baby do you look good" he purred.

Snapping out of his lust fuelled daze he looked at Cody properly  
"you do though...look good I mean...more so every day I think" he flashed his pearly whites and grabbing a cigarette he asked  
"so what you been up too? How was Smackdown?"  
Cody's eyes lit up, he'd been waiting all night to tell Randy about Smackdown  
"Randy, it was incredible" he answered truthfully. Randy got comfortable, motioning for him to continue.

"well" Cody grabbed his drink "I cut the most amazing promo to a mirror" he giggled "think you're really going to get a kick out of it" he gave him a little wink.  
"then me and Jake headlined against Rey and Show...it was just so great to be out there so much, to really mean something" Cody was beaming, so pleased with himself and how it had gone  
"oh baby, I'm so pleased for you...I can't wait to see it" he purred wiggling his eyebrows a little  
"so things are finally looking up huh kid?"

Cody pursed his lips, Randy knew how much he hated it when he called him kid, but he still did it all the time, just to get Cody worked up he thought, but then it was the same when Cody put too many ice cubes in Randy's drink, they liked to get each other worked up. Not rising to Randy's words Cody continued  
"yeah, you know I've got NXT, money in the bank and now a more permanent roll on Smackdown, it certainly seems to be that way" 

Randy's face darkened slightly, he's eyes flashing with some concealed emotion and Cody knew he had said something wrong  
"and what else?" Randy growled pointing at himself  
"oh...shit...and of course you Randy...how could I forget you?" He purred, pulling his pants down a little further showing off that smooth less tanned skin  
"damn straight!" Randy barked grabbing his drink, but he couldn't resist following Cody's fingers as he trailed a slow line over the newly exposed skin  
"stop that!"  
"Stop what?"  
"You know!"  
"I don't" Cody purred playing coy  
"that as well, stop that!" Randy shifted uncomfortably and Cody knew he was getting hard  
"what's the problem old man?" he chirped "I'm I getting you all worked up? Huh?"  
"Cody Runnels if you were here right now..." Randy trailed off as his hand moved down his bare chest, bumping over his tensed abs before settling on his rapidly growing groin.  
"If I was there what would you do, huh Randy?" Cody whispered, his own fingers trailing down his chest.

"Damn Cody...you really are a horny bitch tonight" Randy giggled "not just yet though...slow down a little" he smiled, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself  
"but why?" Cody whined  
"well its past 12 here...and I know it's nearly past 12 there so I got you something"  
"you got me something?" Cody looked round, how could Randy get him something, he wasn't even in the same state let alone the same town.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't find it" Randy smiled at Cody confused face  
"go check the very bottom of your bag for me...there should be a little something...I'm just getting another drink" Randy said before he disappeared from view.

Cody strolled over to his suitcase, he was sure there wasn't anything in there, he'd had all his clothes out earlier looking for his iPod and he hadn't seen a thing, but rooting around to the bottom sure enough he felt something hard and flat. He pulled a black box tied with an orange bow out from his bag and went back to his chair  
"when did you do this?" he questioned, sitting down and turning the small box over in his hands  
"just before you left" Randy beamed "I couldn't have all on your own on your birthday with no presents now could I?"  
"I guess not" Cody smiled "but I thought we were celebrating tomorrow when I get home?"  
"Oh we will baby, we will" Randy purred "now open it!"

Cody slowly pulled to bow open and eased the lid off, inside orange tissue paper concealed the present. He pealed that back too and stared into the box.  
"Oh my god" he gasped as he pulled his present free from the small box, holding it up to the light  
"you got me new trunks? You got me 'dashing' trunks?" he spluttered turning his brand new pair of trunks over in his hands amazed.  
"Not just that...look at what's under the 'dashing'" Randy smiled  
"oh my fucking god Randy" Cody squeaked "that's Spiderman! You know how much I love Spiderman?"  
"Of course I do! I do listen when you go on about all that crap you know" he said fondly  
"I didn't think you did" Cody whispered, hugging his present tight  
"they're wonderful" he beamed turning them over and over in his hands  
"good" Randy beamed back at him "I was hoping they weren't too much"  
"oh not at all...I love them...and I love you" He whispered looking at Randy from under his long ebony lashes. Randy sighed, his pants getting tight again as he watched Cody's heartfelt confession.  
"I love you to" he breathed out as he grabbed his rapidly growing cock through the thin material.

Randy and Cody hadn't had full sex yet, it was something that was driving Randy insane but something that they had both agreed on. This was so new to them and Cody was in such a mess he really didn't want anything to screw this up and risk their friendship. Randy had been the perfect gentleman, never pressurising Cody into anything, he had even made up the spare room for him to sleep in if he wanted too, an offer that Cody had never taken up but he really appreciated that it was given. To begin with Cody had trouble just kissing him, his head was still so screwed up so they found themselves in a strange sexless and awkward relationship, but that was something they had worked through and as Cody had regained his confidence things had started to progress.

Randy sighed as he remembered the first time Cody had got naked in bed, Randy had kept his pants on, not wanting the scare Cody away, under the covers he could tell Cody was getting naked and it was driving him nuts, the thought of that body, hard against him was one of the hottest things he had ever thought of. Cody's half lidded sparkling eyes, so beautiful in the lamp light had nearly taken him over the edge and when Cody finally spooned his naked body against Randy he had cum, cum in his pants. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't done that since he was 15 and he was devastated but Cody had just giggled and stuck his hand into Randy's pants, licking it clean.

Since then they had been getting more adventurous, in the bedroom, in the shower they really couldn't keep their hands off each other and what had started with frantic mutual masturbation sessions quickly moved on to full on oral sex, Randy had discovered that he adored giving head and that he was damn good at it, something that didn't come as a surprise to him. The noises Cody would make as he worshiped him with his mouth echoed around his head when he was alone, it was the most incredible noise in the world to him. He groaned as he thought about the first time he had dipped down and licked across Cody's quivering hole, Cody had frozen, but as Randy continued gently pushing against him with his hot tongue Cody had began to thrash around on the bed before exploding all over his own stomach, whimpering at the strength of his release.

That was as far as they had gone, they both knew the next step, but for some reason nether of them had been able to take it. Randy didn't want to push Cody into anything and Cody was a little embarrassed about it if he was honest, he wasn't really sure what he was doing or how to approach the situation. But what they both knew is that it was coming, neither of them could deny what they craved, what they needed and they both wanted to take that final step so much it was beginning to get to them.

"So then" Randy purred his cock now fully solid as he remembered everything they had got up too in the last few weeks  
"thing are really starting to look up huh? You have no idea how good it is too see you smile" Randy looked a little embarrassed at his own words, but they were true and there was no hiding how happy he was that Cody was finally turning a corner.  
"They really are" Cody sighed as he slipped down a little in his seat "are you hard?" he purred, changing the subject as his cock twitched in his pants.  
"A little" Randy chuckled "why?"  
"oh nothing, it's just you're all flushed and you look a little uncomfortable...will you show me?"  
"You want to see?" Randy arched an eyebrow in Cody's direction, they had never played like this online, Cody had always said that he wanted to do it properly first, but he seemed in such a good mood tonight there was no denying Cody anything.  
"Yeah I want to see" Cody purred grabbing himself through his own pants "stand up and pull your pants down for me"

Randy smirked, but did what he was told. He stood making sure that Cody could still see him in his chat window and slowly pulled his loose pants down, his cock sprung out from under the waist band and smacked of his abs. A little embarrassed Randy pulled at his throbbing cock, his cheeks burning as he looked away.  
"are you blushing?" he heard Cody giggle, looking down he saw Cody's beaming face looking up at him  
"shut up you! This is serious" he laughed, sitting down he poked a little at his erection as it prodded him in the tummy  
"you see what you do to me boy?" he hissed looked Cody straight in the eye.

Cody heard the needy tone behind the slight joke and stood up, suddenly filled with confidence. He didnt know why but for some reason the distance make it easier for him to be bolder and more honest with Randy than he could do in person. He was sure that if they didn't have these late night chats it would have taken them twice as long to get to this stage. He looked down and made sure that he crotch filled the whole of Randy's chat window. He know Randy could see his erection tenting out his thin pants, he grabbed it, tugging on it roughly as he wrapped the material around the tip framing it perfectly. He heard Randy gasp as he squeezed, marvelling as a small dark patch of pre cum appeared through his light grey pants.

"Cody" randy hissed "I..."  
"Sshhhhh" Cody pulled his pants off and sat back down, he knew what Randy was going to say, that this was going a little too fast and that he didn't want to push anything, he could see it in his uncertain eyes. But Cody was through with that, he was through with waiting, he wanted Randy and he wanted him now any way he could get him.  
"Stop Randy...its ok, really...its fine, let's just see where this goes yeah? He smiled as Randy visibly relaxed, he still wasn't sure they were doing the right thing but the sight of Cody, naked and hard in front of his was eroding his self restraint  
"ok baby, if you're sure, but any time you want to stop you just say...I won't mind you know?" he whispered as he played slightly with his tip.  
"I know" Cody whispered lovingly, he knew that Randy would never push him into anything he wasn't ready for and that was half the reason he wanted to so much, he felt good and he felt it was finally time, he couldn't wait to get home to Randy tomorrow but for now this would have to do.

"grip yourself or me" Cody hissed as he watched Randy teasing himself  
"ok" Randy smiled, he saw Cody wanted to take control and that was totally fine by him, in fact he really got off on the idea of Cody taking the lead in the bedroom. He slid further down in his chair so he could watch Cody as he wrapped his thick fingers around his shaft  
"what now?" he purred really enjoying this game they had going  
"now squeeze your tip...I want to see how hot you are for me" 

Randy complied, rolling his thumb down his shaft and squeezing hard at his tip, he groaned as he watched a drop of pearlescent pre cum ooze from his slit.  
"That horny enough for you baby?" he quipped. Cody didn't reply, he just stared as Randy carried out his every word, his own cock painfully hard against his abs. His tongue darted out to dampen his suddenly very dry lips, he never dreamt he'd ever do something like this with Randy but now they were he wondered why he had held out as long as he had, he was sure he had never been so hard without anyone touching him in his life.

"Dip your finger in it..." Cody breathed, eyes glued to Randy's weeping shaft "taste it"  
"fuck Cody" Randy groaned as he dipped his finger in his own juices and brought it to his mouth, sucking it clean "this is so fucking hot" he smiled.  
"You're so fucking hot!" Cody groaned as he grabbed his own shaft.  
"Move down a little" Randy asked "I can't see you properly"  
Cody slumped down in his chair, cock in hand he began to jack himself slowly, Randy did the same.

Randy was panting, the sight of Cody touching himself, so open in front of him after all they'd been through made his balls tighten, he bit his lips as he looked deep into Cody's icy eyes. He still couldn't get over just how huge Cody was, to begin with he had been rather taken aback by it but now looking at Cody's huge pulsing cock all he wanted was for it to be in his mouth, pressing at the back of his throat as Cody thrust gently into his willing mouth.

"What you thinking?" Cody asked seeing the far way look in Randy's eyes  
"I was just thinking about how much I want that huge cock in my mouth...I love to taste you baby"  
Cody's cheeks reddened "yeah? You like that?" He purred  
"I love that...the feeling of your velvety skin on my tongue, your sweet taste as you push down my throat" they both moaned at Randy's obscene words. Getting a little bolder Randy hooked one of his legs over the arm of his chair, opening his self up to Cody could see his puckered entrance, his other hand snaking down under his balls to rub the sentive skin there. Cody gasped as he saw what Randy was doing, he licked his lips again totally unable to drag his gaze from the awesome sight.

"What are you doing?" Cody whispered still totally mesmerized as Randy sucked on his fingers before dipping below his balls again gently pressing at his entrance  
"you want me to stop?" Randy asked suddenly unsure about what he was about to do.  
"No! No please don't stop" Cody groaned pulling hard on his cock as Randy gently dipped into his tight heat.  
"What's it like?" Cody asked before he even realised what he was saying.  
"its...good, different" Randy groaned as he pushed a little further in "I kinda like it" he smiled at Cody's face, his eyes and mouth wide open as Randy began to fuck himself with his own finger. 

"fuck I want you Randy" Cody groaned out as he upped the speed on his dick, pushing down on the thick vein that ran the full length of his throbbing cock, dipping his thumb in the slit and smothering more pre cum down his shaft.  
"I wish you were doing that to me" he breathily confessed.  
"Fuck Codes...I wish I was doing this to you too" He smiled back.

They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes, groans and moans the only sound as the both began to jack themselves harder and faster.  
"shit Cody...you look incredible" Randy panted in between breaths "will you do this for me when you get home " he winked  
"only if you'll do it to me too" Cody moaned, his voice almost cracking as he watched Randy fucking himself with his own fingers  
"I'm going to add another finger Cody, fuck I wish they were yours"  
"oh fuck Randy!" Cody called out, he really wasn't sure how long he could last  
"oh my fucking god Cody!" Randy panted as he forced another finger into his quivering hole, ploughing deep inside and brushing over his tight bundle of nerves  
"you ok?" Cody asked clearly worried Randy had hurt himself.  
"fuuuuuck...more than ok, shit Cody, fuck...this is incredible, fuck I just need you right now, need this to be your huge cock" Randy screamed not caring who heard him as he pushed again and again into his sweet spot, his hand flying over his pulsing tip  
"oh fuck" Cody shuddered as he watched Randy totally come apart in front of him "Randy..." he panted, pushing his cock frantically through his tight fist.

Randy focused on him, desperate to reconnect even though they weren't in the same room  
"Cody..." he whispered as he finally looked back into those deep pools of desire "I'm...fuck...I'm cuming baby" he yelled as he whole body began to convulse around his fingers and stream after stream of hot cum shot out of his throbbing cock all over his chest and abs, his back arching off the chair. He slumped down just in time to see Cody's own release, he screamed Randy's name as he milked every last drop of release on to his hand and abs. They both lay their panting, staring straight into each other's eyes through the screen. Cody slowly brought his hand to his lips and lapped it clean  
"mmmmm...I wish this was yours" he groaned as he cleaned himself  
"fuck Codes" Randy panted as he pulled his fingers from his abused hole, slightly embarrassed at what he'd actually done now it was all over.  
"Did you mean it?" Cody asked lazily as he pulled his sweat pants back on, Randy doing the same.  
"Did I mean what baby?" Randy couldn't remember exactly what he had said in the throes of passion  
"oh erm..." Cody looked away his cheeks reddening once more  
"tell me baby...what did I say? " randy asked leaning forward in his chair  
"when you were...when you were fucking yourself you said you wished it was me, you said you wished it was my cock" Cody whispered still not able to look Randy in the eye.  
"Fuck baby" Randy whispered "every single word" he smiled as Cody turned beaming back at him  
"just wait till you get back here tomorrow baby...I want it all"

Cody giggled, he couldn't believe what they had just done, but he was so glad they had and he really couldn't wait to get home to Randy tomorrow. Today really had been an incredible day. They said they're good byes and got into bed, snuggling down into the plush sheets.

Randy was just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone vibrate, grabbing it he giggled as he read the text  
ican you plz keep your filthy cyber sex with Cody down! ;D JC/i

Ignoring him Randy sent a quick text and fell asleep. Cody felt his phone vibrate on his bead, he knew who it was. He smiled lovingly to himself as he read it  
II wish you were in my arms, I love you. See you tomorrow RKO/i

It really was true what Punk said, what doesn't kill you makes you better than everyone else, he thought to himself as he drifted off, dreaming of what would happen when he got home to Randy.


End file.
